Their Reality
by feathers of snow
Summary: Um..I don't really know how to summarize this, but um, it's like their reality? Just the PC :/ And yes, first thing uploaded onto here.


**Hi there :/ Sadly it's me, Lena, who decided to upload one of her failure pieces of something. It doesn't deserve to be called writing. I told myself the first thing I uploaded wouldn't be what was it...one shot? Especially one so short and confusing ._. Sorry. And this doesn't even make sense. I really should improve my "writing"...Honest reviews with criticism is always welcomed!**

* * *

Maybe the shell on the outside was perfect. But if you looked inside their soul, their mind, you would see only imperfection and chaos. At least, that's what she saw with her eyes. She always spent a long moment staring at herself in the mirror, only noticing the smallest of flaws every time, never noticing the pure fact she had what it took, the only step left was _believing _it was there.

Sometimes, Massie wondered _just why _she was alpha. Couldn't Kristen? She was pretty, and of course talented in many ways. How could Alicia not? She was absolutely stunning, and was, well, perfect for the spot. Why not Dylan? She could make everyone laugh on a serious matter. No, Massie truly never acknowledged that no one could be exactly perfect for something.

Just one time Massie wished someone could see the insecureness behind her air of confidence as she passed them in the hallways. Just once she wanted someone to notice that her smiles were actually fake, and came to help her. But honestly, everyone was either too blind or too caught up in themselves to notice her true self, that she needed someone. Maybe on some days she would drop hints around her, hoping that someone would come right around the corner, and get a _true _friend; one that she could confide in, and someone who could trust _her. _

Well, reality didn't quite work that way. Massie didn't actually fight to finish on top. She rather dreamed about it. But how could someone help her if she kept hiding that she really _did _need it almost perfectly?

_In this world, you fight for what you want. Don't spend days dreaming of that desire. Actually go and find it. Eventually, if you tried, the wish will come true._

Alicia always envied Massie. Really, Alicia couldn't help it. She never did notice her friend falling apart by some reasons her friend kept secret. In reality, Alicia didn't really want to know. It might haunt her as well, and then they would both be clinging to the cliff. See, that might have been the problem with those who found out (partially).

_The real question is, have you found yourself?_

Kristen, when she was five, believed that there were those magical folks that made her dreams come true. As she got older, she realized that it wasn't _them; _it was _her. _It was her who worked hard to achieve those wild dreams as a child, and as a teenager. Kristen always believed that if you work hard for something important to you, you'd have it. But life doesn't exactly work that way, does it? You would have to _prove _yourself.

_You can't leave and wait for things to settle down. You have to stay and help._

Dylan always had this flaw. She just couldn't stand being in the mass cloud of drama. You would think that being a member in the PC, she would deal with drama all the time. But that's insignificant drama. Those where your heart and friendships are broken. _That _means something to her. Big time. She may not show always show it, but it was the sheer truth.

Dylan had just lost her best friend because of a box full of lies. It might have came from her, or it might have been a demon in her soul she didn't know of. Nobody would ever really know. Her friend, who was like a sister to her, actually believed it came from her own will. Was it the truth? No. Probably not.

In the end, Dylan knew that no matter how hard she tried, Kristen and her wouldn't ever be the same best friend they had been years ago. At one point, their conversations would get too awkward to continue. In the real life, no one would so easily follow the words of 'forgive and forget', right?

Well, that's just how life is. Oh, the horror of reality.


End file.
